Friday Night Lights
by tommyloveslil
Summary: In the small town of Fairmont Pennslyvania, Football reigns supreme over all else. But more importantly then football is the football players and the people who love them. Rating for language amongst other things
1. We're Moving!

**Friday Night Lights**

**Chapter 1: We're Moving!!!**

For as long as he could remember Tommy had always loved the sport of football, the running, the tackling the catching, the scoring, just everything. Football played a huge roll in his life, he had been playing the sport since he was old enough for pee wee, and hasn't thought about ever stopping.

At his school he was the star Quarterback, but because his team sucked, his light never shined. Though he loved his coach and his team, sometimes he wished that he could play for a better team, but you know the old saying be careful what you wish for, because it could come back to bite you in the ass. Well he was about to be bitten.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fairmont was a small town in Pennsylvania about three hours away from the city of Pittsburg. There were a few things one should know about Fairmont, first of all Fairmont was a fairly small town with a population of about 3,500. Second of all, everybody knew everybody, so there was no room for mistakes or screw ups.

And third most importantly Fairmont was all about it's football. The Fairmont High School Lions had won the state championship five straight years in a row, and they were not about to stop now. Football was a big part of Fairmont and even bigger than football were the star football players.

So you see this story doesn't revolve around football, yes there will be some games, but this story is mostly about the relationship between some of the star players on and off the field. So sit back and enjoy and welcome to Friday night Lights.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fifteen year old Tommy Pickles was sitting at the kitchen table with his family having breakfast, it was something they did every Sunday morning during the summer holiday. His Dad would go into work late, his mom would make pancakes, and his younger brother Dil would actually get up before noon.

The only downside to these family breakfast's were that they were usually followed by serious conversations, and they'd all start off with one of his parents saying "The most interesting thing happened yesterday" and then it was either followed by a punishment for him or his brother. A free Sunday turning into a not so free one. Or something of that nature, but nothing would prepare him for what he was about to hear.

As the all sat down to his mothers famous blue berry pancakes, His father picked up the newspaper as he usually did. Dil sat down to the table with his hair in a mess, as he usually did and as he sat down he noticed that his mom made more pancakes then they could eat, as she usually did. Since he noticed everything was normal, he figured that something was up. As he and his brother started to pile pancakes and sausage onto their plates, he noticed his father glance nervously over to his mom. He began to eat some of his pancakes and thought nothing of it since they often did this when they were about to tell them some kind of news.

He was just about to be on his third pancake when he noticed his father do it again for the fifth time. He dropped his fork. Ok something was up, he hadn't seen his father glance nervously at his mom so much except for the time he forgot her birthday. Tommy smiled as he remembered. He had never seen his mom so mad, and his dad so scared his father had to sleep on the couch for two weeks. But enough about the trip down memory lane he thought, something was wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Dad what's going on" he asked looking at his dad curiously"

"Why wh-whatever do you mean son" asked a very nervous Stu. Tommy looked at him in disbelief, uh oh, he thought this was something big his dad never stuttered unless he was about to say something really important. Tommy looked over to his mom who had her head down looking as if she were just enjoying her pancakes, but he knew otherwise.

"Dad really what's going on" he asked. Stu looked as if he were about to puke. So his mom decided to let him off the hook.

She started cutting up her pancakes and without looking up she said "You know the most interesting thing happened yesterday" she started. That did it, Tommy pushed his plate to the front of the table sat back in his chair and braced himself for whatever his mom was going to say. Even Dil stopped eating and looked up at his mother, for he too knew that phrase very well.

"Your dad, was offered a job in Fairmont" she finished "Fairmont??" asked Dil. "Never heard of it" he said. But Tommy had, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He thought about it, and Stu looked at him nervously as Tommy figured it out.

"Wait, isn't Fairmont that place in Pennsylvania where cousin Angelica lives" he asked getting more and more agitated by the minute. "Yes" his father said slowly, and the rest was a blur to him as his mom and dad started going on and on about his father's new job.

He had only been to Fairmont once, and it was the worst time of his life, not only was Fairmont the most boring place on the earth. But everyone there was always in someone else's business, and it was sickening like no one had anything better else to do. And though his cousin wasn't that mean anymore, she still had her bitchy moments, so he didn't really like her that much.

Realization dawned on his face as he heard his mom start talking about the high school in Fairmont "And they have a great football team there too" she said "Wait what" Tommy said as he tuned back in. "I said they have a great football team there, and we'll be there in time for tryouts isn't that great honey" she asked Tommy whom she expected to be excited but was more or less than that.

"WE'RE MOVING!!!!!" he shouted. His mom and dad just nodded mildly shocked by his sudden outburst and he buried his face in his hands.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seventeen year old Susie Carmichael was walking to Fairmont's local high school hang out spot the Java Lava Hut, when she heard someone call out to her. "Good afternoon Sunshine" she turned and looked over at said person. "Hello Justin" she said to Fairmont's highs Star running back.

"So when are you gonna let me take you out" he asked smiling in front of his buddies.

"When you learn how to ask properly" she retorted. His friends laughed at him and he smiled too

"Touché" he said. Susie smiled at him and continued on into the Java Lava "Now you have a good day sunshine" he said before she went in. She stopped for a moment and then blushed as she walked in the door. She looked around and saw no sign of her best friend Angelica, she looked over and saw Sean she went over to him. He was sitting with some of his football buddies.

"Hey Sean"

"Hey Suz, was sup" she winced she hated it when he called her that. "Um nothing have you seen Angelica" she asked "no why, is something wrong" he asked "No I just figured since she's your girlfriend maybe you've heard from her, she's supposed to be here right now"

"Oh well sorry haven't spoken to her since last night"

"Ok thanks" she walked off and saw Phil and Kimi, the two of them had been dating since kindergarten and couldn't stop arguing to save their lives. She sighed and walked over toward them "Hey guys can I sit here while I wait for Angelica to show up"

"Sure Susie" said Kimi smiling, Phil was just staring off into space. Susie sat down as Kimi scooted over for her. She looked at Phil and rolled her eyes, he could be so weird sometimes. "So what brings you here" asked Kimi.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Angelica here at two" said Susie glancing down at her watch "Oh, well I haven't seen her" said Kimi.

"How was you summer" Kimi continued. Susie started telling her, when Savannah Mitchell walked into the Java Lava. She was easily the most prettiest, most popular, most hated girl at Fairmont High, and her name was always in some type of gossip, the only other girl that was as popular as her was Angelica, but right now she was MIA so Savannah would have to do.

As Savannah walked in the whole Java Lava went silent. Phil glanced at her, and tried to keep from staring but he failed horribly. Savannah walked over to Sean's table and all eyes were on her. "Hey Sean" she said. Sean looked up at her, admiring her body for a moment "He Savannah wassup"

"Nothing much you know. So where's your girlfriend"

"Angelica" he asked

"Well she is your girlfriend isn't she"

"Yea" Sean said smiling "She's not here right now"

"Oh that's too bad, well, do you mind if I sit down" she asked sweetly

"Um, no, sure have a seat" he said as he literally pushed his friend over to make room for her beside him. As she sat down she looked around and every eye in the Java Lava went back to what it was doing before

"Great where is Angelica" said a very agitated Susie. "I don't know" said Kimi glaring at Phil "But you were totally staring Phil. Phil coming out of his dreamy demeanor said "No I wasn't Kimi' Kimi rolled her eyes and glared harder

"Yes you were Philip" she said using his full first name "You were staring so fucking hard I thought your eyes were about to fall out"

"Kimi cut the bull ok, I was not staring and you know it, you're just trying to pick a damn fight" he said angrily

"Well if I'm trying so hard to pick a fucking fight, then why are you trying so hard to defend your lying ass" she said equally as angry

"Because if I don't you'll think of some other shit to start fighting about" he answered

"That's a damn lie Phil" she answered

"Oh yea"

"Yea"

'Oh shit' Susie thought as they started up on of their infamous fights, it was nearing two thirty 'where the hell is Angelica she thought as she tried to send her another text message

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Just across town a very tired Angelica Pickles was just now waking up in a bed that was not her own, as she tried to get up she realized that she couldn't, something was holding her down. She looked over behind her and noticed a mane of Red/Orange Hair.

She smiled to herself as she turned around completely in his arms and looked at him he looked so peaceful when he slept. She kissed the tip of his nose and turned back around as she heard her cell vibrate it was a text message from Susie. She read it and then she looked at the time. It was five after three.

"Shit" she cursed. The sound of the covers ruffling woke Chuckie up. He blinked a couple of times before reaching over to his night stand to put his glasses on. He yawned and continued laying down in the bed and watching her get dressed.

"Leaving so fast" he asked with a smirk on his face"

"Dammit Chuckie I told you not to let me over sleep, Susie's gonna kill me" Angelica said looking around frantically for all of her clothes.

"Hey it isn't my fault that you wanted to go for round 3 4 and 5" he laughed.

"Ugh would you shut the hell up and help me look for my things" she said as she let out a frustrated sigh He glanced at her once more and got up, and started to help her. She tried on different tops that were obviously his. He started at her while she was still in her bra and jeans from last night trying to get one of his shirts off of her, when she finally managed to he stopped her "Looking for this" he asked smirking at him

She snatched it from him "Thanks" she said putting the shirt on

"So now that the summers over what does this mean for us" He asked getting serious

"No one can ever know Chuckie"

"I know that, but I mean are you gonna go back to Sean, after we spent the majority of the summer hooking up"

"That was the plan" she said not looking at him while she started to put her shoes on. He grabbed her arm and stopped her she looked up at him.

"Why, I mean I care about you and you care about me, don't you" he asked with pleading eyes. Her demeanor softened. "Of course I do Chuckie, you know that"

"Then why are you going back to him" he asked

"Because, look it's complicated ok, besides you should cut him some slack, I mean he is your best friend after all" Chuckie scoffed.

"Well he is, and besides all I did was give you a birthday present"

"By hooking up"

"Yes you were a virgin remember and the football team doesn't like virgins"

"But if I recall you were a virgin too"

"Minor detail Finster"

"You said this was a birthday present right Angelica" he asked

"Yep" she said putting on her other shoe and looking for her purse

"Angelica my birthday was in May"

"So" she said

"It's August"

"What's your point"

"That this thing that we have goes deeper than just that"

"Ugh look Finster I don't have time for this right now, I'm running late"

"Fine"

"Look I'll call you tonight and we'll talk" She said getting ready to sneak out of his window.

"I have a better Idea, why don't you come by tonight and we'll do more than talk" He said walking up behind her and whispering in her ear

"Get your mind out of the gutter Finster, besides School starts in a week and I have some getting ready to do"

Chuckie sighed and looked a little depressed "So I'll come by tomorrow night" He looked up and smiled at her, she smiled back at him before giving him a peck on the lips and proceeding out the window.

Chuckie grabbed some things and headed to the shower, this was going to be one crazy rollercoaster of a school year, and he couldn't wait for the ride to began.

(A/N: so that's it for the first chapter, I hope you all will enjoy this story because a lot of time and preparation into it. I'll give you some character descriptions incase you're wondering about them, these will be for the main characters in this story only. Oh and for those of you who are reading my other two stories I'll have an update for those tomorrow)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tommy Pickles: Foot ball position (Quarterback) 15 yrs old, Tenth Grade: kind of bittersweet about the move has no idea what lies ahead for him

Chuckie Finster: Football position (Fullback) 16 yrs old, Eleventh Grade: Sean is his best friend, but they have a secret between them that is dividing the two of them.

Phil Deville: Football Position (Wide Receiver) 15 yrs old, Tenth Grade: is in love with Kimi but can't help wondering if his life has always been planned for him, wants to break out of the status quo.

Sean Butler: Football Position (Quarterback) 17 yrs old, Twelfth Grade: Star Quarterback for Fairmont High School. And is loving his position, can hook up with any girl he wants and is living a total Rock star life style, but something's gonna happen that changes his life and he began to see who his real friends are.

Justin Williams: Football Position (Running Back) 17 yrs old, Twelfth Grade: overly confident, except for when he's around Susie, has trouble making friends and keeping them, and also has a problem trusting people, will someone that be able to change this year

Angelica Pickles: (Head Cheerleader) 17 yrs old, Twelfth Grade: kind of confused about what she wants and who she wants to be with. She will definitely be leaning on her friends in this story and someone else close to her when something horrible happens.

Susie Carmichael: (Class Brain) 17 yrs old, Twelfth Grade: Very kind and sweet but is sick of being labeled as the good girl. Secretly wants to destroy that image and be more accepted by her peers, but is the acceptance of her peers more important than self respect

Kimi Finster: (The Rock Star) 15 yrs old, Tenth Grade: This girl has talent, she recently formed an all girl band last semester called PMS (Psychotic Men Slayers) and they are really going places, now if only she could get her boyfriend to be going places so that they could be on the same page for once.

Lil Deville: (The Spirit) 15 yrs old, Tenth Grade: Recently joined the cheerleading squad and is looking to make a name for herself. Also looking to hide a terrible secret from her past, which involves a certain football player.


	2. But You Don't Have A Car?

**But You Don't Have a Car??**

Lil Deville was at Cheerleading practice at Fairmont High School. Their captain Angelica was already running 30 minutes late, and it was their last practice before school started. She looked at her watch again and noticed that some of the girls were starting to get impatient.

"Where is she" Natalie one of Lil's friends that was in her grade exclaimed "She's been late to all the practices we've had this week"

The other girls started nodding in agreement. Lil was getting impatient also, but she knew Angelica had to have had a pretty good and valid reason for being late, she was the best captain they had and if she was running a little late than so be it.

"Well girls, since I'm the co-captain" said Savannah "And our dearest Angelica isn't here yet, why don't I run practice for a while"

Some of the girls eyed her suspiciously, everyone on the squad was well aware of the unspoken competition between Savannah and Angelica, and so far Angelica was winning, but Lil was nervous about Savannah, she knew that if Savannah found just one way to worm her way in and earn peoples trust that Angelica would be on the short end of the receiving stick. Because Savannah wouldn't waist anytime taking them over and trying to make Angelica's life a living hell. And though she would never admit it out loud, Lil really admired Angelica and looked up to her, and she wasn't about to let Savannah take her spot

"Um, I don't think Angelica would like that" she spoke up

Savannah glared at her "Why wouldn't she, I mean I am the co captain aren't I"

Lil took a deep breath and cleared her throat "Oh. Um yea, it's just that Angelica will be here in any minute, and you know how she is about our warm up stretches" Lil said laughing nervously. Some of the girls started to agree, and Natalie said

"But she's not here now and we need to get started"

"Actually, I am here now and we will get started" said Angelica running over to them.

"Alright now everyone get into position, let's start stretching…Lil can I talk to you for a second"

Everyone went to their spots and Lil went over to Angelica "Hey thanks for that" she said

"It was nothing, Savannah was just trying to get her way again"

"Well thanks anyway I owe you one"

"Sure no problem………Hey Angelica why were you late any way"

"Um…my car broke down" Angelica said the first thing that popped into her head

"Angelica"

"Yeah"

"You don't have a car"

"Would you just go stretch Spirit go"

Lil laughed at the nick name given to her by the squad and Angelica and got back into position.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Over on the football field the boys were practicing. But Chuckie looked wiped out. And he was taking all kinds of hits for it

"Finster you'd better get your head in this practice, before I put your ass on that bench" yelled Coach

Chuckie through him a thumbs up and went back to his position. "Set hut" Sean yelled he pitched the ball back to Chuckie whom got tackled hard as soon as he received it, the ball flew out of his hands and the teams defense recovered it.

"Finster get your ass over here" the coach yelled. Chuckie jogged over to his head coach and stood in front of him. The coach grabbed him by the front of his helmet.

"What the hell is going on with you son"

"Nothing sir" said Chuckie quietly

"Why can't the damn ball in your hands then" argued the coach

"I don't know sir"

"Well you better figure it out dammit"

"Yes sir" The coach stood closer to Chuckie

"Have you been drinking Finster" he asked cautiously

"Uh…..no sir" he answered

"That's it you disgust me, you worthless piece of shit, get over there to the bleachers and get yourself together"

Chuckie nodded and jogged over to the bleachers. The coach blew his whistle and the team gathered around "5 minute break, go get some water" he yelled

As the team assembled around the coolers Sean spoke up

"Dammit Finster can't you show up to one practice sober" he asked jokingly

"Fuck off Sean, I had a rough night" said Chuckie

"Yeah you had a rough night alright, tell me Chuck which one of those cheerleaders did you bed last night" said Justin laughing egging him on

"Your mother Williams and she was really nice" he said laughing a few of the team members started laughing and Justin said

"Yeah but I bet she wasn't as nice as your sister Finster"

"Funny guy" said Chuckie

"Could you guys quit screwing around we got a practice to get back too" said Phil "Oh my bad Philip I was talking bout your girlfriend wasn't I, she does like to call me daddy though" he said with a wicked smirk on his face

"Hey screw you Williams"

"She already did" he said and all of the team members were laughing except for Chuckie who was staring over at the cheerleading practice

"That's it" yelled Phil he pushed Justin and Justin pushed him back and they started fighting, the coaches ran over to break it up, when they finally did the head coach yelled

"20 laps around this damn field and none of you are leaving until the last player finishes" They were a few groans as the boys got started. Chuckie was still in a daze staring over at Angelica.

"What do you got led in your ears Finster, get moving Dammit"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The girls finished practice and they were walking to the locker rooms, when some one grabbed Lil

"What the…" She turned and looked to see who it was. She snatched her arm away and started backing up

"Get the hell away from me" The person in question took a few steps toward her and said

"Now come on spirit, of course you don't mean that" he said bringing his hand up to wipe a stray piece of hair out of her face

"Yes I do"

"Didn't we have fun last time, we can do that again you know, maybe finish what we started"

"Just leave me alone Brett" she said to the older boy "Why don't you go toss around the football with those idiot friends of yours"

"You mean the football, team, a little issue with my GPA but the coach will get that settled, for now it can just be me and you"

"Get away from me"

"Lil, sweet Lil I know you want me you made that clear the last time"

"No I didn't you…you"

"I what I was only giving you what you wanted"

"Leave me alone she practically screamed" Before he could respond some one said "She doesn't want to be bothered with you Brett so leave her the hell alone"

Brett turned to see Angelica and a few of the other cheerleaders gathered around. He turned back to Lil and said

"This isn't over Spirit not by a long shot, but till next time"

He walked away and Angelica walked over to Lil as the other girls went inside the locker room "You ok"

Lil sniffed a bit trying to keep her tears from spilling out of her eyes

"Um…..yeah thank you, Angelica"

"Hey we're even now, go on and get yourself cleaned up" Lil nodded and went into the locker room sat on an empty bench and cried.


	3. It Makes You Stupid!

**It Makes You Stupid!!**

First day of school was finally here, and Tommy was nervous as hell. Fairmont though it was a small town had one of the biggest high schools he had ever seen in his life. He was walking down the hall glancing at the schedule that was mailed to him by the high school and looking for his home room class. It seemed like he was walking in circles he couldn't for the life of him figure out which class was which. He glanced down at his schedule some more and with out noticing it he bumped into someone

"Hey watch where you're going" said the unsuspecting person glaring at him. Tommy was about to tell them off when he looked into their eyes, she had to be one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in the world.

"Oh…um sorry" he managed. The girls eyes soften and she said "I'm sorry too, I need to learn how to control my morning attitude a little better, see you around" she said and before he could get another word out she was disappeared into the huge crowd of students.

He stared after her for a moment wondering who the mystery girl was, before continuing on down the hallway.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kimi and Phil were walking to class arguing "Phil I just don't understand why you can't be there for me"

Phil rolled his eyes for the tenth time "I already told you Kimi I have football practice late today because of tryouts"

"I know but this is very important to me"

"And football's very important to me, it's my ticket outta this dead town"

"Everything always has to be about you Philip when are you gonna support me huh?" Kimi said stopping in the middle of the hall way, not caring about the students stopping to look at them.

"Kimi can we talk about this later" said Phil getting embarrassed from the growing crowd of students.

"No Phil, I wanna talk about this now, you're so damn selfish" Phil was getting irritated

"I'm selfish, I'm selfish, since I've been on the team you've only been to two fucking games, and I'm selfish, all you care about is your dumb ass band" said Phil almost yelling

"That is not true" said Kimi as a retort

"Oh, it's not is it, then tell me Kimi how come every time I have a football game you're out making shitty music with that band of yours" he asked throwing up his hands in frustration

Kimi glared at him "My band does not make shitty music, just because you're incapable of understanding my music doesn't make it shitty"

"Then what does it make it Kimi"

"It makes you stupid"

"Fuck this I'm outta here" Phil said turning around and pushing part of the gathered crowd out of his way

"Oh yeah walk away real mature Phil" she yelled after him and he just continued walking so she went the other way after realizing that he wasn't coming back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tommy shook his head at the display between the two arguing teens in the hallway briefly wondering who they were.

"Kimi and Phil, some power house couple eh?" said a boy standing next to him

"Excuse me" said Tommy turning to look at the boy he was kind of stout with flaming red hair

"Oh sorry, names Harold, is this your first day" he said noticing how lost Tommy looked

"Uh yeah, nice to meet you, I'm Tommy" said Tommy shaking Harold's hand

"Cool, I'll help you find your class"

"Alright thanks" They were about to walk off when all of a sudden everyone in the hallway stopped. "Hey man hang on" said Harold. Tommy was wondering what the hell was going on when he saw about five guys with letterman's jackets on, followed by a flock of girls. Well one guy had his arm around one of the girls though.

"Who are they" Tommy almost whispered

"Varsity Football Players" said Harold. Tommy looked on in awe at the respect that everyone gave them.

"See the one on the right" Harold asked

"Yeah" said Tommy

"That's Justin William, fastest running back in the state of Pennsylvania, but can never be serious about anything and a lot of the players don't really like him.

Tommy nodded. "The one on the left" Harold continued "Brett Martin, real ladies man, but dumb as a post, you'd think that they wouldn't let him back on the team because he has a GPA of like 0.0, but here you'll find out that football reigns and everything else sucks. Tommy laughed a little at Harold's GPA comment.

"And the one in the middle, our all American QB Sean Butler, the girl under his arm, Angelica Pickles, they've been the it couple since their freshman year, they're all seniors now"

Tommy nodded "Wait did you just say Angelica Pickles" wondering if that was his cousin, surprise it was.

"Yeah, she's head cheerleader, beautiful beyond measure and she's smart too, the total package, Sean totally doesn't deserve her, but he's the QB, so he can have any girl he wants"

Wow, Tommy thought must be good to be a football player here.

"Come on let's get you to homeroom" said Harold.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Susie walked into her homeroom and Savannah immediately began ragging on her.

"Hey Susie, I'll give you 20 bucks and a makeover if you do my homework for the rest of the year" some of the other cheerleaders started laughing.

Then one of the other girls Nicole another cheerleader spoke up "Hell the make over is worth twenty bucks, I say you should pay her and do her homework" the girls continued laughing. Susie was about to retort when someone said. "How about you all shut the hell up before I decide to make the whole cheerleading squad over" Savannah's smirk fell from her face when she saw Angelica

"Chill Angie we were just playing"

"I told you don't call me that, come on Susie" said Angelica as they found seats

"You didn't have to take up for me Angelica, I can do it myself" said Susie slightly irritated

"I know Susie, but you're so smart you'd probably say some words they don't understand and I'd have to hear about it all practice, so basically I'm saving myself you know" she said smiling

After a moment of silence Susie spoke up

"Thanks Angie"

"You're welcome Suz"

They shared a laugh as homeroom began.

(A/N: 3 guesses on who the mystery girl was, next chapter more Tommy meets Chuckie, more Chuckie/Angelica action and Justin/Susie….till next time)


	4. I Was Trying To Be Romantic?

I Was Trying To Be Romantic??

After homeroom Harold and Tommy went their separate ways, Tommy had cooking class first thing in the morning, luckily Harold told him where to go so that he could avoid being lost. He walked into the class room and saw several desk towards the front of the class and cooking stations toward the back. He took the farthest seat at a desk in the back of the class and waited for the other students to come in.

A few giggling girls came in and he noticed that they were all cheerleaders and that they were also the girls following those football players earlier this morning. Everyone got seated as the bell rang and the teacher walked in and wrote some things on the chalk board. No one sat in the back beside him, he figured that it was because he was the new guy.

About fifteen minutes into the class the door opened once more and in walked a smooth looking guy with red hair. Tommy noticed that all the girls in the classroom were staring at him in awe, most of the guys didn't seem to care much. The teacher stopped writing on the board and went over to him

"Mr. Finster, is there a reason you're coming into my class 15 minutes late" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I got lost" he answered and a few of the students laughed

"You've been at this high school for three years now and you mean to tell me that you can't find the cooking class" she asked curiously

"Big School" was all he said the teacher rolled her eyes and pointed toward the class room indicating to him that she wanted him to take a seat. He smiled at her as she gave him his detention slip, then he walked toward the back of the classroom ignoring the giggling girls as he past them. He sank down into the seat next to Tommy, and said.

"New here"

"Yea, but you're not"

"Very perceptive kid" said Chuckie sarcastically, but Tommy could tell he was joking "What's your name" he asked

"Tommy, Tommy Pickles"

The teacher turned toward the class as she finished writing on the board and said "Is there a problem back there"

"No Mrs. Winston" said Chuckie

"Then stop talking please" she said with a bad attitude, before returning to the board writing down some more information. Chuckie rolled his eyes before saying.

"Names Chuckie, last name you don't need to know"

"It's Finster right"

"How'd you figure that out"

"Teacher said it when you first came in" Tommy said chuckling a bit.

"Damn you're right, hey you said your last name was Pickles right" Chuckie asked

"Yea" Tommy said nodding

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Angelica would you"

"Yea she's my cousin"

"Funny she never mentioned she had a cousin"

No surprise there Tommy thought, he and Chuckie continued talking and he told Chuckie about football, and he found out that Chuckie was on the football team here at Fairmont. Then the teacher turned back to them and said.

"That's it detention all this week the both of you, Mr. Finster and….." said the teacher searching for Tommy's last name in the back of her mind. Chuckie spoke up

"Oh, his last name is Mr. BlowMe" Tommy snickered as well as a few of the other kids in the class. The teacher was about to call him that when she thought about it

"Very Mr. Finster, I hope the students in detention find your jokes very humorous" she said as she started writing up a new detention slip for Tommy and Chuckie.

"As much as I'd love to do detention Mrs. W, no can do, see I've got football practice, and the new kid here is coming to try outs, so I'm afraid he won't be there either. Said Chuckie smirking

"Well we'll just see about that" said Mrs. Winston through clenched teeth

A couple of girls were staring at Chuckie with dreamy expressions, Tommy turned to him and said "Hey, man don't look now, but you've got an audience" Chuckie looked over at the girls and winked at them, they turned around blushing. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head and said

"New Kid this is the start of a beautiful friendship" Tommy just laughed and turned his attention to the front of the class for the first time that day.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Susie rubbed her stomach as her third period class progressed, she was starving and was glad that the day was going by fast and that lunch was in the next two minutes. She continued to scribble a few notes on her pad that her English teacher was writing on the board when someone pasted her a note, upon receiving the note she looked around the class to see who sent it to her, but everyone had their head down in a book. Shrugging she opened the note and read it

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are Blue_

_Sit with me at lunch _

_Please_

_JW_

She folded the note back up and laughed a little, then she wrote back to him and said "That doesn't even rhyme Justin. Still chuckling when he sent her a note back and he said "I know, but I couldn't think of anything, I was trying to be romantic, so will you sit with me"

She turned around to look at him and nodded. The bell rang and they got up to go "So I'll save a table in the café" he said, she nodded and he smiled before walking into the café.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Chuckie was walking down the hall on his way to the café when someone pulled him inside of janitors closet. He saw a furry of blonde hair and then his lips were attached to someone else's, when the need for air became too much they broke apart breathing heavily.

"Wow some one missed me huh?" he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

"Less talking more kissing" said Angelica as she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him toward her, she then started kissing him on his neck and he said

"I met your cousin today"

"I don't have a cousin" she said as she continued to kiss him

"Tommy, Pickle's he's not your cousin" he asked. Angelica stopped kissing him "What, I thought he was in Ohio"

"Yea well he's not"

"Great" she said sarcastically

"What's the matter, I thought he was kinda cool"

"No it's my aunt Didi, his mom, she thinks I'm an angel, so you can't tell him anything about us ok, nothing"

"I wasn't going too"

"Listen Chuckie just don't get too close too him ok, I know how you are when you have close friends, you can't keep your big mouth shut" she said rolling her eyes

"Hey, I do not have a big mouth but if I did, you love this big mouth" he said starting to tickle her, she started laughing

After kissing and making out some more she told him "I have to go meet Sean for lunch"

"Still keeping up the front huh?"

"Shut up, you know I have to do it, look I'll leave first"

"Ok" he said sighing, she kissed him once more and then left out, after a while he left out too, little did they know that someone saw them, both of them.

(A/N: Next Chapter, Tommy meets his mystery girl in person, Kimi and her band gear up for a gig, and Football tryouts began…………till next time)


	5. Oh How Cute

**Oh How Cute**

Finally the first day of school was over. An announcement came over the PA system stating that anyone who wanted to try out for the football team was to report to the field after school. So that's where Tommy was headed. When he got to the field he looked on in awe at how huge it was.

The field was almost as huge as the school with a huge "L" painted yellow in the middle of it. "Wow" he said to no one in particular. "Pretty nice right" said some one next to him. He turned to see Chuckie the friend he had made earlier from cooking class.

"Man this thing is three times the size as my old high school football field" said Tommy looking on in awe.

"Yep, imagine having to run this damn thing"

"I can't" said Tommy still not believing it. "Come on man, coach usually makes every one who tries out get like this scrappy old equipment, but I got some stuff in my locker and I think you can fit a pair of my cleats too" said Chuckie patting him on the back.

"Thanks man"

"No problem" Chuckie said as they heading into the locker room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kimi and her band were set up in her parents garage. The band "PMS" consist of four girls, Lisa, Gem, Carter and herself. They were pretty good and all pretty much loved the same music, so it was pretty easy for them to play together.

Carter the tomboyish one played the drums, and what a hell of a drummer she was. Gem the over achiever she got great grades and could play the lead guitar really well. Lisa just recently started playing bass guitar as a hobby the summer before the band was created, she was a bit boy crazy.

And then there was Kimi the artistic one. Kimi wrote mostly all the songs, was the bands assistant manager and she played lead guitar also. Even though all of the girls could sing, Kimi had the strongest vocal chords so she was their lead singer.

As they were setting up Lisa struck up a conversation "Did you guys hear about Sean and Savannah" she asked. "Um…no" said Carter, she wasn't into the daily gossip about the popular kids. "Well apparently they were at the Java Lava like last week sitting really close and someone said that they saw them leave together.

"No way" said Gem, completely into it

"They did not leave together" commented Kimi

"And how do you know" asked Lisa

"Because I was there smartass" she answered back cleverly

"Really then what happened miss know it all" said Lisa back, clearly not believing her. "Well if you must know" said Kimi rolling her eyes "Sean was there with his football buddies, and Savannah came in looking all bitchy like she normally does and went over there and sat with him, he left before I did and he did not leave with Savannah thank you very much" said Kimi

"Whatever who cares, can we just start practicing already" said Carter

"Yeah sure" said Kimi

"I don't see what Angelica sees in him" said Gem ignoring Carter and Kimi

"Yeah, if I were her, I would totally dump him" said Lisa

"Oh yeah and who would she go out with after Sean, I mean he's pretty much the most popular boy in school" said Kimi as she tuned her guitar. Carter rolled her eyes sat behind her drum set and pulled out her Ipod.

"I don't know"

"I'll tell you who I'd date" said Gem

"Who" said Kimi and Lisa at the same time

"Justin Williams" she said all dreamy like

"Oh please Justin wouldn't give you the time of day" said Lisa

"Jealous much" said Gem

"Well he doesn't exactly keep girlfriends Gem" said Kimi

"Well I go out with Chuckie" said Lisa

"Eww, that's my brother, that is so gross to even think of" said Kimi

"Say what you want Finster but your brothers pretty hot" said Gem, Lisa nodded in agreement and Kimi rolled her eyes again. Carter took her Ipod off "So are we gonna practice or what Zeke's party is in two weeks"

"Right let's practice" said Kimi cranking the volume on the speaker

"Oh I forgot to ask you Kimi, is Phil coming to the art show opening tomorrow" asked Gem

"Um…no he's busy"

"Bummer dude" said Carter grabbing her sticks

"Yeah he should be there it's your art show , I mean he is your boyfriend isn't he" said Lisa as she picked up her base. Gem nodded in agreement picking up her guitar as well

"Can we just practice, you guys" said Kimi "I don't wanna talk about it ok"

"Fine" said Gem. Kimi put her guitar strap around her arm and begin to strum a tune the other four soon began to play with her and finally they had began to do what they game there for in the first place.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tommy and Chuckie were sitting in the locker room "You excited" he asked Tommy as he put on his practice clothes.

"Yeah man, I mean why wouldn't I be" he asked

"I don't know Pickles, but you're gonna soon find out that this football team is about way more than just playing football" he said

Tommy was about to question him on it further when the other boys started to come in. Tommy noticed as one of the boys sat off to a corner by himself getting dressed. "Hey Chuckie who's that" he asked motioning over to the other boy

Chuckie looked up after he finished putting on his gear "Him, that's Phil, he's the wide receiver, he pretty much keeps to him self, oh and he's my sisters boyfriend" answered Chuckie

"You have a sister" he asked

"No I have the form of a sister, I can hardly call her that, because she's never in the house long enough to notice that she lives with three other people" Tommy laughed he wished that Dil would be like that sometimes. Chuckie continued. "They've been dating for like ever, and he's really sensitive about that subject matter, he hates it when people talk about her, but to be honest I thought that they would've broken up a long time ago the way they argue all the damn time, it's fuckin sickening man"

"Oh, I saw them arguing earlier in the hall way" said Tommy

"Oh yea man, they love an audience" said Chuckie

Tommy tied up the cleats that Chuckie gave him and Chuckie saw that he was done dressing "Come on man, let's get out of here before the jack ass brigade comes in. Tommy nodded "Ok" wondering who exactly were the jack ass brigade. But he decided that he would ask Chuckie about that later.

As they walked out of the locker room Tommy noticed some pretty girls stretching. "Who are they" he said almost breathlessly. Chuckie looked over in that direction and smirked "My favorite part of practice, cheerleaders" he said as he started to walk over. Tommy followed him impulsively.

The cheerleaders were practicing on the other side of the gate and Chuckie went right over to the gate. "Hello ladies, looking mighty fine today" he said with confidence. Tommy watched the girls nervously. "Hey Chuckie" they all echoed blushing madly accept one

"What's wrong Lillian too good to say hi" he asked. Lil got up from where she was seated stretching and said "Yep" Chuckie smirked. Tommy looked at the girl he called Lil he recognized her, she was the girl in the hall way. Lil could feel some one's eyes on her and turned around and saw Tommy staring at her.

"So where's el Capitan" asked Chuckie

"She's not here yet" said one of the girls. Lil started walking over to them "You know it's really impolite to stare at someone" she said to Tommy. "Sorry, I guess I have to watch where I'm looking too huh?" he asked Chuckie smirked. Lil smiled as well.

"Wait do you two know each other" he asked pointing between the both of them

"Not that it's any of your business Chuckie" said Lil "But we ran into each other in the hall way" said Lil her eyes still glued on Tommy's

"Yeah, literally" said Tommy

"Oh how cute" said Chuckie smirking

Both Tommy and Lil blushed

"Don't you have somewhere to be Finster" said Angelica coming over to them

"Nope right where I wanna be"

"Yeah well get lost we're about to start practice" said Angelica

"Fine I guess I could come and watch later"

"You know some people would consider that to be stalking"

"Some people, but I consider it to be observing, later Angie" he said sending her a secret smile. She smirked back. Watching the two of them leave. Tommy was happy that Angelica didn't say anything to him, he wanted to get to know Lil better and there was no doubt in his mind that Angelica would probably tarnish her impression of him by telling one of her embarrassing stories. Oh well he had more things to worry about like how he was going to make it through this first practice.

"Lord help me" he muttered before running beside Chuckie back over to the football field.

(A/N: that's it for now, be on the look out for two brand new stories I'm writing: one for As Told By Ginger, and the second one will be my very first Kimi/Phil based story with side ships of course…till next time)


	6. I Don't Date Football Players

(A/N: I could leave you plenty of explanations of where I've been or why I haven't been writing but I'm sure that you'd much rather read the stories. New updates will be up for all of my other stories soon. And I will continue to write as long as there's someone out there that wants to read.)

**"I Don't Date Football Players"**

Practice had been brutal but after about two weeks of it Tommy had gotten used to it, the day after tomorrow the coach would be putting up the list of those who had made the team. Tommy was fitting into this new school pretty nicely and he and Chuckie were already good friends, but they never really hung out except during practice. Chuckie was always busy doing something and whenever Tommy would as him about it he'd change the subject.

Other than that though Tommy's life hadn't changed much but Chuckie told him that it would after he got that letterman's jacket. He hadn't really thought about it since there were so many good players on the team and trying out for it. But if Chuckie thought he was good enough than that was enough for him. He was currently sitting in his French class he had about 5 minutes before it would began. When in walked his favorite cheerleader.

She went up to the teacher and they exchanged a few words, she looked around for a seat and sat in the second row near the front. Tommy saw an opening, so he grabbed his book bag and made his way up to her. She wasn't paying attention so he decided to surprise her.

"Bonjour mademoiselle," he said as he sat down next to her trying to sound smooth. She looked over at him and rolled her eyes but smiled. She turned in her chair to face him, he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world with her long wavy brown hair that was usually in a ponytail was now hanging down her back. She had on a white t-shirt and a mini skirt that showed off her long legs, he couldn't help but stare.

"Up here Tommy," she said noticing where he was looking. He blushed and lifted his eyes to hers.

"Oh hey, was sup," he asked trying to hide the red of his cheeks. She smirked at him crossing her legs his eyes drifted downward for a second before flicking back up to hers. He blushed again and cursed himself silently for allowing her to see the affect she had on him.

"Oh nothing, so you're taking French too huh?" she said

"We, I have too, my last language requirement" he responded. They continued to talk some more and then the teacher said that class was about to began. He tried to pluck up all the courage he had while the teacher was writing on the board. He leaned towards her chair and said.

"Hey Lil, you and I should go out sometime"

"As in a date?" she asked keeping her eyes trained on the board.

"Yeah as in a date" he said

"Sorry, I don't date football players" she said writing down notes. Tommy had yet to take out a pen, pencil or paper for that matter.

"But why?"

"Just don't" she answered

"But I'm not even on the team yet"

"You will be," she answered him. Tommy smirked

"You really think so"

"Yes, now can you pay attention"

"Will you go out with me" he asked again

"No Tommy, I don't date football players, they're all stuck up and conceited and you may not be that way now but just wait until they corrupt you, I don't have time for it,"

"I'm not like that," he said quietly

"Oh yeah," she challenged

"Yeah"

"Then prove it"

"I will" he said determined to prove to her that he wasn't like any other guy, now all he had to do was figure out how to prove it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Susie was walking out of her 1st period class over to her locker when she over heard someone speaking to someone else.

"Hey J" she said flirtaceously

"Natalie what do you want" Justin said not in the mood for her right now.

"You" she answered

"Yeah right Natalie, get out of here I'm waiting on someone" he answered looking around behind her

"Who could be more important than me" she asked innocently. Justin rolled his eyes and scanned the hallways.

"Well if you must know I'm waiting on Susie" he answered looking past her. First period was over and she would be walking towards him in any second now.

"Her, why would you want Susie Carmichael, she's so plain and boring"

"She's not plain she's beautiful and she's a lot more fun than you" he answered pissing her off.

"I thought what we had was special" she answered

"Natalie we were together for two weeks and we barely spoke to each other all we did was hook up, you call that a relationship"

Susie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Natalie glared at him as people were walking by laughing at her overhearing their conversation.

"Yeah well see if you ever get that far with plain Jane, you'll be bored and you'll come back, and this time I just might not let you" she said storming off.

"Yeah well good riddance" said Justin not paying her any attention. Susie decided to walk the long way to her locker today, she needed some time to think.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Angelica was walking down the hall holding hands with Sean, he was saying something to her but her mind was somewhere else or should I say on someone else.

"Babe did you hear me" he asked as they stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Huh, I'm sorry what did you say"

"I said, that Brett is throwing a party the Friday before our first game and we have to be there" said Sean

"Oh yea sure" she answered

"What's wrong with you Angelica" he asked

"Nothing Sean why would you ask me that"

"Because you've been so distant lately, we rarely spend any time together, you don't want to hook up with me anymore and we never even go out" he said

But Angelica didn't hear him she zoned out again. He rolled his eyes getting frustrated with her. He waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hello Angelica"

"Oh yea sorry"

"Look there are plenty of girls that would love to be in your spot right now, keep this up and I'll make sure that one of them gets it" he said angrily. Walking into his classroom leaving her in the hallway with her thoughts.


	7. Welcome to Hell

"Welcome to Hell"

Kimi and her band were gearing up to play a gig at the Java Lava for its annual talent night, she sent Phil a few text messages during the in between time, but every since their fight in the hall way all those days ago, he had yet to call her. She was getting worried, usually they fought one day and made up the next. She knew that their coach called off practice today in order to make the list of football players that made the team to post up tomorrow. So he couldn't use football as an excuse. She tried calling him again there were only a few minutes left until they were gonna go on stage.

This was a very important night for Kimi and her band, local music producers were there tonight looking for new talent and if she and her band made an impression then they might get signed. She sighed in frustration, he knew how important this was too her, hell she even got Chuckie to come and bring some of his football buddies with him for support and it was really hard to get Chuckie to ever go anywhere, he seemed to love his bedroom for some particular reason.

She was about to leave another message on his answering machine when her friend and band drummer Carter came backstage and said "Kimi we're up" Kimi nodded, hung up her phone and gave a nervous sigh.

"Ok, let's do this." she said as she and her band mates started walking to the stage. The theme for the talent night was band covers. Kimi was sure one of her songs would've been just as good but sometimes its fun to sing hits by other artist. Sometimes when they were performing elsewhere at parties and such, Kimi and her band would cover other bands songs especially ones with female lead vocals and tonight would be no different.

She got on stage nervously and got into place as did the other band members while they waited for the MC to introduce them. The lights were extremely bright and the crowd was huge, as she looked out into the crowd there he was wearing his letterman's jacket posted up all the way in the back of the restaurant near the door almost

"Ladies and Gentleman I give you Fairmont's own PMS" the crowd cheered as most of them already knew the band. She smiled at Phil and he smiled back and mouthed 'I Love You' she mouthed it back before beginning the song.

_How can I decide what's right? When you're clouding up my mind I can't win your losing fight all the time _

_How can I ever own what's mine When you're always taking sides But you won't take away my pride No not this time Not this time _

_How did we get here? Well I used to know you so well How did we get here? Well I think I know _

* * *

Tommy was hanging in the back at the Java Lava also, he and Chuckie came as sort of a last minute thing. He was happy Chuckie asked him to come, he never hung out with the red head after school unless you count football practice. But he lost him in the crowd on the way in, it seemed as if the whole town of Fairmont was in here.

Tommy figured that he would catch up with Chuckie later, when he looked over to his right he did see someone he knew and he walked over to said person.

"Hey Harold, how's it going"

Harold turned around and smiled at him "Hey man haven't seen you in a while outside of homeroom that is" Harold said giving Tommy a high five.

"Yeah football and all you know"

"Oh I see"

"So have you uh seen Lil here tonight" he asked trying to ease it into the conversation.

"Yeah she's over there, why? He said pointing to Lil where she was swaying to the music of the band on stage with some of her cheerleading friends.

"Can I trust you with a secret Harold" he asked

"Sure can"

"See the thing is I really like Lil, but she thinks I'll become this stereotypical jock type and I've been wrecking my brain trying to figure out how to prove her wrong" he said scratching his head nervously

"Gee Tommy, that is a dilemma"

"So what do you think I should do"

"Hmm well what did she say when you asked her out"

"She said that she doesn't date football players" answered Tommy rolling his eyes.

Harold looked thoughtful for a moment "hmm interesting" Tommy gave him a confused look.

"What, has she dated football players in the past"

"Well there was this one guy, Brett, the guy I told you about earlier with the IQ of 0" Tommy laughed "But they were never exclusive, however no one would ever try to ask Lil out because Brett wasn't the type of guy you double cross, if ya know what I mean" Tommy nodded "But at a party last year something happened with the two of them and I guess they broke up, I don't know man"

"Damn" said Tommy running out of ideas.

"Hey, I got it, you know how I said she and Brett weren't exclusive, maybe that's what she wants, you know for you to show her that if you guys do start dating you'll be public, you just gotta show her that you will" Tommy shrugged it was worth a try. "And I know just how you can do it" said Harold then he began whispering something in Tommy's ear.

* * *

Chuckie was drinking some beer that he got before he came to the Java Lava, normally he'd be at home waiting for a midnight visitor but Kimi got him up out of bed. He saw Angelica and started making his way over to her.

"Hey Angie" he said gently touching the small of her back. Angelica's breath caught in her throat. Sean was not too far away and he could probably see them right now.

"Chuckie what the hell are you doing" she half whispered half hissed. Chuckie leaned in closer so that he could whisper in her ear from behind.

"Just saying hi, what I can't say hi" he asked smirking

"You can but do you have to do it like that" she groaned

"So where's your boyfriend" he asked smoothly.

"Probably wondering why the hell you're so damn close to me" she answered smartly.

"Are you coming by tonight" he asked

"I don't know should I" she asked

"You always should" She smiled at his answer as Kimi and her band finished up their song. The announcer came back on stage and was about to introduce the next act when some else came up on stage. Angelica rolled her eyes when she noticed who it was

"Oh no" she said Chuckie who was busy staring at her said

"What is it"

"My idiot cousin is up on the stage" and he was Tommy took the microphone from the announcer and looked out into the large crowd for Lil.

He cleared his throat and nervously said "Is um, is Lillian Deville out there. Immediately the crowd began to whisper and the spotlight that had been set on the stages performers up to this point quickly sought out Lil. When the spot light found her it was easy to see that she was blushing and the girls surrounding her were squealing with excitement at the new boy.

"Uh, listen Lil" he said talking as if they were the only two in the room at the moment. "I know how you said earlier that you don't date football players, because they're all the same, but if you give me a chance I promise I'll dedicate all my time to proving otherwise, because as you may have noticed I'm not really like other guys, so will you go out with me?" he asked hopefully.

Chuckie was smirking this kid had some big balls to do this, he was really more and more impressed by the new guy. The crowds whispers started getting louder as everyone awaited Lil's answer. Some of the girls were heard saying things like 'he's cute' or 'go for it Lil' and Harold was smiling.

Chuckie thought he might help his new friend out and embarrass Angelica a little more though he had no intention of doing the second thing, that's exactly what he did. He started pumping his fist looking around and cheering.

"Tommy, Tommy" soon the crowd joined him in his chant and Tommy's name was heard all over the Java Lava. Angelica buried her face in her hands and Lil started walking up to the front of the stage with the spotlight following her all the way up there. When she got to there to the front of the stage she motioned for Tommy to hand her the microphone which he did and she said.

"Yes, I will go out with you" Tommy smiled and jumped down off the stage Lil smiled at him too and he gave her a hug. The crowd started cheering louder and from that day on everyone knew exactly who Tommy Pickles was. There was one person in particular who was happy about the newly forming couple, but he decided that he would deal with that at his upcoming party.

* * *

The next day at school was full of gossip buzz, first and foremost it was the day when local football hopefuls would finally find out whether or not they made the team. Kimi's band PMS won the talent show and there were talks of a band from Fairmont actually being signed. And last but not least the new couple Tommy and Lil who were barely a day old was sparking gossip buzz all over the school.

But something else was making Tommy nervous, the final bell of the day rung and he and Lil agreed to go and look at the list together in order to calm his nerves. Chuckie was also going to go and look at the list with him for moral support.

He met up with Lil outside her last period class and he grabbed her hand and they started walking down the hallway towards the coaches office, the list was going to posted outside his office.

"Are you nervous" Lil asked him

"Nervous is a serious understatement" he answered. Lil smiled at him, he really was quite attractive especially when he was nervous.

"Listen Tommy you'll make the team, there's nothing to worry about" Tommy sighed he knew she was trying to calm his nerves but it really wasn't working. Finally they reached the list and Tommy was almost too scared to look.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest couple" said Chuckie making kissing sounds.

"Shut up" said Lil as they started to tease each other.

"So are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna grow some balls" asked Chuckie.

"Real Classy Chuckie" said Lil. Chuckie shrugged in return. There were a few other guys surrounding the list and their facial expressions either went from hopeful to happy or from hopeful to extremely depressed. Tommy hoped for the latter.

"Well here goes nothing" he said. He walked over to the list and scanned for his name, the list was long they added about another 25 players and just when he was about to give up he saw his name and position.

"Look, there I am QB 2 Tommy Pickles" he answered beaming. Chuckie congratulated him and Lil gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright this is awesome man, now you can come to Brett's party, I mean the guys a total douche but he throws some really good parties" Tommy was smiling and nodding but he couldn't help but remember that name from somewhere he just couldn't put his finger on it. He missed Lil visibly stiffen when Chuckie said Brett's name.

Tommy turned to Lil and said "So for our first official date will you go to Brett's party with me" he asked Lil looked like she was about to protest and Tommy said "We don't have to if you don't want to" he finished a little saddened. She smiled at him, he really was a sweet guy.

"And make you miss your right of passage, no way, call me tonight and we'll go over details, I gotta get to cheerleading practice" she said giving him another kiss on the cheek before leaving. He smiled at her. Chuckie stepped up and gave him a pat on the back.

"Well Pickles I guess congratulations are in order, you got a beautiful girlfriend and QB on the football team, I'm guessing you're thinking life doesn't get any better than this huh" asked Chuckie.

"How could it possibly" he asked

"Yeah well, your life is about to become extremely complicated my friend" Tommy gave him a confused look "Welcome to Hell my friend"

* * *

**_(A/N: I know it's been like forever right but I worked really hard on this chapter and I've got some ideas for my other stories, I think I'll be doing Game, Set, Match completely over and Betrayal will have a new chapter coming soon I've already finished half of it and let me tell you, you will not be disappointed any way that's all for now continue to read and I will continue to write xoxo TLL)_**


	8. Because You're My Sunshine

_**"Because You're My Sunshine"**_

The Friday of Brett's party was here, Tommy and Lil were sitting at lunch going over party details but something was bothering her she wouldn't tell him what it was though.

"Lil Wassup you look really distant" he said noticing the far off look in her eyes. She turned to him and smiled.

"Nothing just excited for our first day," she said. He grabbed her hands and she looked him in the eyes.

"Don't be nervous, everything will be perfect, I promise." He said smiling. She leaned across the table and kissed him on the cheek.

"How'd I get so lucky" he blushed and Chuckie came over to them and dropped his tray on the table and started to eat, glaring across the café as he was forced to watch Sean feed Angelica French fries.

"Hey Chuck Wassup" asked Tommy

"Nothing, just waiting for the bell to ring so I can go the fuck home," he said agitated.

"Wait you're not going to Brett's party, you're the one who told me about it in the first place" exclaimed Tommy.

"Not in the mood"

"Couldn't find a date," joked Lil.

"Hardy har-har" said Chuckie "You're jokes are so clever Lillian, but no the girl I wanna go with has a date already" said Chuckie sighing eating some of his mash potatoes.

"So why don't you go with someone else then" asked Tommy. Chuckie was about to dismiss the idea but then thought about it, Brianna had been eyeing him for a while now and he knew that she and Angelica didn't like each other, even though he wasn't into her he could make Angelica jealous.

"You know what I think I will, thanks Tommy, hey you guys need a ride to the party?" he asked.

"Yeah sure that'd be great," said Tommy.

"All right consider it done, pick you guys up at 9" They nodded and Chuckie dumped his tray and left out the café.

* * *

Phil was at his locker talking to Kimi about Brett's party. He didn't really want to go but it was sort of an unwritten requirement as a football player, plus he promised Brett he'd help set up his mom said he needed to be more social even though he could give a rats ass about it.

"So are you coming to my show tonight" Kimi asked.

"Kimi I thought we were going to Brett's party" he said grabbing some books out.

"We can go afterwards, come on Phil this is really important to me"

"I know Kimi and I promise I'll be at the next one, but I already told Brett I'd help him set up" said Phil closing his locker.

"Seriously you're picking Brett and his stupid party over me, I told you about my bands show at the beginning of the week, why can't you just get someone else to help Brett?" She asked.

"No Kimi I already promised him, you've known about this party since the school year began, it's an important tradition" said Phil.

"Yeah well everything in your life is more important than me," said Kimi glaring.

"That's not true"

"Yeah well you may be helping Brett set up for his party, but soon he's gonna have to help you find a new girlfriend" said Kimi walking away.

"Kimi, come on…" said Phil going after her.

* * *

Susie shook her head as she saw the young couple walking off, couldn't they ever stop fighting. She walked down the hallway towards her locker when she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Susie wait up" said Justin as he jogged up to her. She tensed up but turned around.

"Hey Justin" she said nervously.

"Hey, have you been avoiding me, I haven't seen you around much lately, and you jet outta class as soon as the bell rings, what's up" he asked.

"Um nothing, I've just been busy," she said trying to look at anything but him.

"That's cool, so are you going to Brett's party tonight" he asked nonchalantly

"Oh I don't know, I haven't decided yet" she said honestly, Angelica was trying to get her to go, but she didn't fit in with that crowd, as a matter of fact if it wasn't for her friendship with Angelica she was sure she'd be one of the most unpopular girls in school.

"Well maybe you should decide, because I was thinking maybe, if you wanted to that is maybe we could go together," he asked hopefully. She looked at him in shock. Justin Williams never took dates to parties, hell he never went on dates. And here he was asking Susie to a party a popular party at that. She thought back to what Nicole said.

"Me, you want to go with me, Justin you can have any girl you want in this whole school why would you wanna go out with me" she asked.

"Because, you're my sunshine," he said smiling at his awful joke. Susie blushed though it was very corny it was also kind of sweet.

"Well…"

"Check it out, it's cool if you're not ready to go out yet, but save me a dance or three" he said smiling. Susie nodded and smiled at him as he walked away.

"See later sunshine," he said as the bell rang.

* * *

Football practice ended about 15 minutes ago, Chuckie went in the locker room and got changed. When he came back out he walked over to where the cheerleaders were and saw Brianna and Savannah talking. He saw that Angelica was within earshot and went up to Brianna with his letterman's jacket on.

"Hey Brianna," he said loudly. She turned from Savannah and looked at Chuckie and put on the most flirtaceous smile she could muster, it was no secret that she had a huge crush on him and everyone knew she was willing to do just about anything to get with Chuckie Finster.

"Hey Chuckie what brings you over here" she asked smilingly widely as she did so. Everyone stopped what they were doing including Angelica to watch the exchange.

"Just wondering, you going to Brett's party tonight" he asked casually. Brianna nodded.

"Of course who isn't?" she asked as if it were the most obvious question in the world.

"Wanna go with me?" he said smoothly. Her eyes widened as did the rest of the cheerleading squads, Chuckie knew how Brianna felt, but up until this point he had never shown any interest in her what so ever.

"Sure, of course, certainly" she said trying to find the right words.

"Cool pick you up at nine thirty" he said putting his hands in his pockets and walking away not missing the glare on Angelica's face as he did so. This was going to be one interesting party.


	9. Because You Have Hands

_**"Because You Have Hands"**_

Chuckie pulled up in front of Tommy's house in his jeep. He heard a screeching sound as it stopped telling him that Chuckie was probably drunk already. He saw a very pretty girl sitting in the front seat, talking Chuckie's ear off and Chuckie nodding every now and then drinking his beer as he did so.

Tommy walked out to the car and hopped in the back seat, the girl seemed to ignore him and just kept talking to Chuckie but Chuckie turned to him.

"Hey dude Wassup"

"Hey man"

"I got something for ya" he said grabbing his book bag from the floor on the passenger's side ignoring Brianna whom was glaring at him with her arms crossed. Chuckie opened his backpack and pulled out a letterman's jacket. It was Blue with White sleeves and a big yellow "L" on the left side. Tommy looked at the jacket in awe as Chuckie handed it to him.

"Wow thanks man, how'd you get this?" he asked as he slipped it on, perfect fit he thought.

" Coach was gonna give all the new players their jackets today after practice but you bolted out so fast he asked me to give it to you and I said I would" said Chuckie pulling out the six pack that was also on the passengers side, he couldn't reach it so he tapped Brianna on the shoulder.

"Hey hand that to me will ya," he said trying not to slur his words.

"Oh so now you're gonna acknowledge the fact that I'm here" said Brianna angrily and handing Chuckie the six-pack.

"Sorry, Brianna this is Tommy Pickles, Tommy this is Brianna, she's on the squad with Lil" said Chuckie, cracking open his beer, and starting the engine. Tommy nodded while shaking her hand. Brianna smirked at him.

"Pickles are, you related to Angelica?" she asked, Chuckie choked on the beer at the mention of her name, both Brianna and Tommy looked at him concerned.

"You ok man" he asked

"Yeah it just went down the wrong pipe," said Chuckie clearing his throat, "Shall we go then still gotta pick up Lil right," he asked.

"Yeah, she gave me her address too, just make a right onto this next street" Chuckie nodded and pulled off.

* * *

"So before we were rudely interrupted," said Brianna who glared at Chuckie who just shrugged. "I was saying are you related to Angelica?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's my cousin," said Tommy looking around at the scenery. Brianna smiled.

"Really she never mentioned you going to Fairmont, and you're on the football team too, hmm" said Brianna soaking in the information.

"Hey Tommy you wanna beer dude" asked Chuckie handing him the six-pack.

"Uh no thanks" said Tommy placing it on the floor near his feet. This was his first date with Lil he wanted it to be perfect and he doubted very much that it would be if he were drunk.

"Suit yourself," said Chuckie, drinking away.

"So Tommy you're dating Lil already gotta girlfriend huh," Tommy nodded; he doubted that this girl would let him get a chance to talk. "She's quite a catch Tommy, just ask Brett," she said as they pulled up to Lil's house. What did she mean by that, he thought as he sent Lil a text to let her know he was outside. She said she was coming so he got out of the car to meet her at the door. Chuckie downed his beer and went to grab for another when a hand stopped him.

"Chuckie we simply must get to this party safely and I don't think we will if you're drunk driving," said Brianna icily.

"Please, I've driven way more wasted then this babe so just hand me my beer and we'll have a good night ok," said Chuckie reaching for it. She smiled at the fact that he called her babe but the frowned when he starting paying more attention to the beer than her.

* * *

Tommy walked up to Lil's house nervously. He put his hands in the pocket of his letterman's jacket and waited quietly on her porch. He'd just hoped this night would go as smoothly as he wanted it to. Lil opened the door and stepped out and he couldn't remember seeing a more beautiful sight than he had now.

She was wearing a nice white off the shoulder top that and a black mini skirt with some black heals. She wore silver jewelry and light pink lip-gloss. Her hair was hanging down and she had her clutch bag in her hands.

"Wow you look beautiful," he said. She smiled and blushed a bit.

"You look handsome as well." She noted. He was wearing his new letterman's jacket a white polo shirt and khaki pants.

"Thanks, shall we go?" he asked. She nodded and made sure her door was locked, and then he grabbed her hand and walked her to the car and opened the car door for her before hopping in on the other side. Brianna smiled at the young couple as Tommy put his arm around Lil and she leaned into him.

"You guys are so cute, and Tommy is such a gentleman, he even opened the door for you" she said before hitting Chuckie on the arm, "Why didn't you open the door for me?" she asked angrily.

"Because you have hands," he said driving off.

"You are such an ass," said Brianna as Tommy struggled to hide his laugh and Lil rolled her eyes.

"Comes with the territory, now let's get to this party" said Chuckie speeding up.

* * *

Susie, Angelica, Sean and a few of his other football buddies got to the party at around 11:30 and it was in full swing, loud music, drunk teenagers and dancing. Sean went over to where the keg was which left Angelica and Susie standing by themselves momentarily. Angelica looked as if she was searching for someone and Susie felt very uncomfortable being there.

"Who are you looking for?" she asked. Angelica snapped out of her daze.

"Huh, what, no one, I'm not looking for anyone" Susie shrugged when Savannah, Nicole and a few other cheerleaders came over to them.

"Hey Angie, Susie" said Savannah

"Savannah, lovely to see you" said Angelica sarcastically. Savannah looked around and spotted Sean getting drinks.

"Sean's looking particularly delicious tonight." Commented Savannah.

"He is, isn't he, I picked that outfit out for him" said Angelica not phased one bit by the comment Savannah made.

"You did, did you, well you and I always had the same taste didn't we" Angelica rolled her eyes. "Well enough with the small chat, the girls and I were getting ready to join some of the boys for a little drinking game, would you two like to join" asked Savannah in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"No thanks, maybe later, I'm gonna grab a bite to eat" said Angelica encouraging Susie with her eyes to say the same. Susie looked from Angelica to Savannah.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna grab a bite too" said Susie. Sean came back over to them, said a quick hi, and pulled Angelica on the dance floor he was obviously getting drunk.

"What's wrong Susie, afraid of a little game?" challenged Nicole after Angelica and Sean left.

"No,"

"Well come on then, we're all playing in the basement" said Nicole.

"Fine" said Susie as she reluctantly followed the girls to the door that led to the basement.

Once they got in the basement, several of the teens were sitting around this large table, with shot glasses, a bottle vodka and tequila on it.

"Gather round" said Nicole as the remaining teens came around the table and sat down "Savannah and I have come up with a new game, called "Truth or Drink" the rules are simple really, we'll go around the table pick people ask them a question and they can choose to answer the question or drink a shot" said Nicole

"How will you know if they're telling the truth?" asked a girl from the other side of the table.

"Because, on Savannah's Ipad she has a new app, where you can tell if the person is telling the truth or not." Savannah pulled out her Ipad and showed the app to everyone. "One more rule if you don't tell the truth your shots double, after five shots you have to answer at least three questions before you can go back to drinking. Understood" they all nodded.

"Good" said Savannah, "Now we'll test out the Ipad, just to show everyone," she said turning to Nicole. "Is your name Nicole Bishop," she asked.

"Yes" Nicole answered. The Ipad said this person is telling the truth.

"Are you on the cheerleading squad" she asked.

"Yes"

The Ipad once again said. This person is telling the truth. "Ok, now I'm gonna ask you a question and just lie" said Savannah. Nicole nodded.

"Are you on the football team" she asked.

"Yes" she said and the Ipad said this person is lying. Everyone looked on in awe. "Simple enough right?" asked Savannah, everyone nodded. "Cool now everyone take a practice shot just to get loose and we'll began" Brett poured everyone a shot of tequila, before downing one himself. Susie eyed the glass and thought what had she gotten herself into. She was never much of a drinker.

When she and Angelica would have sleepovers at Angelica's house and Angelica would sneak into her mom's liquor cabinet, Susie would always get drunk first. She downed the shot and almost choked as the spicy liquid went down her throat, she could already feel it start to affect her, shit this was not going to be good. Brett went around the table and poured more shots.

"Excellent now, my turn to ask a question" said Nicole looking around the table. Then her eyes landed on her first victim "Carmichael" she said looking Susie in the eye. Susie looked up at her, ready for her question. "Are you a virgin?" she asked. Susie looked around the table at the expecting faces.

"Drink" she said and downed the shot, it went down much smoother than the first but she already felt light. This was going to be a long night. Brett left the liquor with them and went to go get some more

* * *

Tommy and Lil had been dancing since they arrived at the party. The DJ decided to switch to a much slower song. "The Only Exception" by Paramore and Tommy wrapped his arms around Lil's waist and Lil wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer.

"I'm having a good time," he whispered to her as she laid her head on his chest.

"Me too" she said smiling, she definitely did not want to come here, considering what happened last time she was in this house but being here with Tommy, was definitely worth it.

She just hoped she wouldn't run into the party thrower tonight since everything was going so well maybe she wouldn't only time would tell for now she just enjoyed being with her new boyfriend, and she kinda liked the sound of that.

* * *

Chuckie was watching them with his seventh beer in his hand and wondered why he and Angelica could never be like that he sighed wanting to get out of here. He walked past the bathroom and someone pulled him in.

"What the hell," he turned to see Angelica "What are you doing shouldn't you be sucking face with Sean" he asked drinking the rest of his beer.

"I could say the same thing to you," said Angelica angrily. "You and Brianna, you're fucking kidding me right"

"Yeah well at least she's not a liar," said Chuckie.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Angelica putting her hands on her hips.

"You know exactly what it means Angelica. You're mad at me for bringing another girl to a party, but you're in a fucking relationship and you're screwing me" he practically yelled. Angelica glared at him.

"Calm your voice down" she said trying to quiet him "That's only the alcohol speaking, how many of those have you had" she asked pointing at the beer.

"It doesn't fucking matter ok, look I know I said I was cool with this, but I'm not, you're gonna have to choose Angelica, soon" he said walking out of the bathroom leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

Justin Williams walked into the party around 12ish looking very fly. He scanned the room for Susie when an angry Chuckie pushed past him.

"Hey man, watch it" he said.

"Sorry" said Chuckie.

"Wait ya seen Susie" Chuckie shook his head. Justin nodded and Chuckie went to get more beer.

Justin walked over to Sean who was having a keg standing contest with a few other team members.

"Sean ya seen Susie" he asked. Sean stumbled over to him and gave him a manly hug.

"Jay-man wasssssup dude" Justin pushed him off slightly.

"Damn, you're fucking drunk man." He exclaimed.

"Ha-ha, wasted, ha-ha, what did you say now," he asked.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he continued to search the house. He saw Phil talking to some blonde chick.

"Hey man, ya seen Susie." Phil had a bottle of vodka in his hand and was sipping it.

"I think she went to the basement," he said as he continued to dance.

"Thanks" said Justin heading to the basement.

_**(A/ N: hey, you guys It's been forever since i've updated this story right, well that's why I gave you two new chapters instead of one, hope everyone on the east coast is safe and the hurricane didn't affect you too bad, i'll have new updates for my other stories coming soon, in the mean time R&R, TLL)**_


	10. Are You Drunk Right Now?

**_"Are You Drunk Right Now?"_**

Kimi and the band were wrapping up their latest gig, when Kimi noticed the text from Phil with the address to the party, she sighed.

"Hey Carter what are you doing for the rest of the night" she asked. Carter was the only one of them old enough to drive and her mom gave her to old traveling van which they hauled they're band stuff around in from show to show.

"Uh, nothing so far why Wassup?" she asked a little skeptically, she knew Brett's party was tonight, it was all Lisa and Gem could talk about.

"Could you do me a huge favor, please pretty please?" she asked.

"I'm not going to Brett's party," said Carter rolling her eyes as she finished packing up her drum kit. Gem and Lisa perked up at this.

"Come on Carter you don't have to stay just gimme me a ride over there and I'll get one back with one of Phil's friends." Carter sighed; she didn't like the popular kids and didn't want to be around them if only for a few seconds. "Please pretty please," said Kimi putting on her best puppy dog eyes. Carter rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Fine shut up and get in the van" Kimi squealed and hugged Carter tightly.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," she said with delight. Lisa and Gem looked at Kimi.

"You guys can come too if you want" said Kimi shrugging. Lisa and Gem looked at Carter hopefully.

"Oh no, if you two go that means I gotta stay" said Carter dismissing the idea immediately.

"Aw come on Carter, We've never been to any of Brett's parties" said Gem whining.

"With good reason, you don't know anyone there" Carter exclaimed.

"We'll know Kimi, and we'll only stay for a little while, just to say we were there," said Lisa.

"Ugh" said Carter throwing up her hands in frustration.

"Is that a yes?" asked Gem

"Get in the damn van" said Carter. Kimi laughed Carter could never say no to her friends.

* * *

Lil was actually having a great time with Tommy he was such a gentleman and all around good guy she was actually happy she gave him a chance. She stepped away from him for a moment to go to the restroom he was talking to some of his football friends anyway.

When she turned the corner to go up the steps and away from the party she felt a chill go down her spine. Being in the house sort of gave her a déjà vu kind of feeling and she hated it.

She shook her head and decided that the past was the past; after all she was here with Tommy now and hadn't seen Brett all night perhaps he found another girl to annoy. With this thought and a smile she walked in to use the facilities.

Once she finished she washed her hands and walked out, she turned the corner to go back to the staircase and go back to the party when someone grabbed her arm. A feeling of dread came over her and she swallowed hard.

"Hello Lil" he said his deep voice causing her to feel a bit ill. He turned her to face him and had a sick smirk on his face.

"Brett let go of me," she demanded as she tried to pull her arm free. He tightened his grip on her and brought her closer.

"This brings back memories doesn't it, remember last time," he said bringing her so close she could feel his breath on her face. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"No" she said harshly.

"Really, he asked disbelievingly "Look down the hall, there's the room right there," he said pointing with his free hand. "Remember what we did?" he asked smirking. She shook her head and felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Look Brett just leave me alone"

"I think we should finish what we started Lil" he said caressing her face, his hand was cold as ice and Lil thought she would vomit.

"Please Brett,"

"Ha ha, that's what you said the last time," he said laughing evilly, "Come on" he said as he started to pull her towards the bedroom.

* * *

Justin headed down the stairs of the basement where he thought he heard a game going on. He walked down the last step and saw a bunch of drunken teens laughing and joking. He looked around for Susie but didn't see her, and then he looked over in the left corner and saw some teens crowded around what looked like someone lying on the floor. He pushed through the crowd to get closer, and saw that it was Susie on the floor she had passed out from the alcohol he guessed and no one was trying to help her they were just snapping pictures on their phones.

"What the hell are you doing, get the fuck away from her," he said as he pushed some of them out of the way and started to cradle her in his arms.

"She's playing a game with us Justin, Chillax" said Nicole.

"A game, does this look like a fucking game to you," he asked sarcastically. "Get the fuck outta my way," he said once he had picked her up.

"Hey it isn't our fault she couldn't handle her liquor," said Savannah

"Yeah well it isn't her fault that you're such a bitch either is it" said Justin walking to the stairs "And if I catch any of the pictures online I'll personally fuck each and everyone of you up" said Justin as he said this he could hear the sounds of pictures being deleted awkwardly, he walked up the steps without casting a look back. Susie stirred a bit.

"Justin" she said faintly.

"Don't worry I'm here now." He said soothingly and she fell back asleep as he carried her.

* * *

Kimi walked in the party with Carter, Gem and Lisa and started searching for Phil, the other girls stuck close to her seeing as they didn't really know anyone else.

"I think I'm gonna grab a beer" said Gem.

"I'll come with you," said Lisa anxious to actually party at this party, she pulled out her cell phone and started taking pictures. Carter rolled her eyes. "What I have to have proof that I was actually here," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The she started following Gem.

Kimi laughed, and pulled Carter along. They saw Justin carrying a very drunk Susie through the party.

"Have you guys seen Angelica" he asked they both shook their heads but before they could say anything else he was gone.

"Wow, these parties are wild," said Carter Kimi nodded in agreement, she'd known Susie Carmichael all her life and Susie wasn't like this she wondered what happened here.

"Lets go check in here" said Kimi as she heard the music and the DJ booth Phil wasn't much of a dancer but sometimes he liked to just hear the music. They walked in and Carter ran into a boy she liked, though she would never admit it, Zeke, she began talking to him and Kimi squinted her eyes to see if she could find Phil.

She looked over next to the DJ booth and what she saw made her blood run cold. Phil was dancing very provocatively with Natalie a cheerleader and one of his sister Lil's friends. What the hell she thought. She walked right up to them pushing herself through the dancing teens and pushed Natalie out of the way.

"Phillip what the hell"

"Kimi? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to be with my boyfriend but I find him grinding up against this slut," said Kimi referring to Natalie.

"Hey" she said offended but Kimi and Phil just ignored her.

"Kimi" he sighed, "We were just dancing will you calm down"

"No Phillip I will not calm down you skipped my fucking bands show to dance with her, what the fuck is wrong with you"

"Kimi, chill out" he said blinking every so often.

"Are you drunk right now?" she asked disbelievingly. He laughed a bit giving her the answer. "You know what Phil, fuck this party and fuck you I'm outta here" she pushed pass all the teens that gathered around to see their latest fight and pulled Carter and told her to find Gem and Lisa so they could leave. Phil tried to chase after her but lost her in the crowd and decided to get a beer instead.


	11. I Don't Know What You're Talking About

**_"I Don't Know What You're Talking About"_**

_Last Time_

_"Look Brett just leave me alone"_

_"I think we should finish what we started Lil" he said caressing her face, his hand was cold as ice and Lil thought she would vomit._

_"Please Brett,"_

_"Ha ha, that's what you said the last time," he said laughing evilly, "Come on" he said as he started to pull her towards the bedroom._

_Now_

Lil was fighting hard to get her arm free, from Brett but he was just too strong, and he was almost at the bed room, she dreaded what would happen if he actually got her in there, she thought about screaming but no one would hear her downstairs the party was way too loud.

"Brett please just let me go," she pleaded with him as tears started coming to her eyes. Brett looked at her coldly as he got to the bedroom door.

"Not until you give me what you promised," he said.

"I never promised you anything, let go of me!" she yelled outraged. He just smirked as he saw the tears falling down her face and was about to take her in the room when they heard a voice.

"I think you better let her go" said a voice very smoothly, they turned to see where it was coming from and saw Tommy standing at the top of the stairs, he started walking over towards them and Lil thanked her lucky stars.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Brett glaring at him.

"I'm Tommy Pickles, now unhand my girlfriend before I have to kick your ass" said Tommy with a glare of his own.

"Girlfriend huh" said Brett smirking, he looked down at Lil and said "this isn't over your little boyfriend won't be around all the time" he said letting go of her arm, she practically ran to Tommy and he held her close as she cried into his shirt and jacket. Brett walked pass them as if nothing happened and said. "Enjoy the rest of the party" before walking down the steps.

Once he was gone Tommy looked at her "Are you ok" She just nodded into his chest.

"What made you come up here?" she asked sniffing away her tears.

"When you hadn't come back from the bathroom after nearly 20 minutes I came to look for you wondering if you had drank too much" he said joking lightly, she cracked a small smile "But I see I was wrong, Lil who was that guy?" he asked seriously

"No one important" was all she said, leaving Tommy reeling with questions, but he knew she was a little shaken up. "Can we just leave I'm so over this party" she said quietly.

"Yeah, lets go find Chuckie" he said grabbing her hand.

"Tommy" she said as he started leading her towards the stairs, he stopped walking and turned towards her waiting for her to say what she wanted. "Thanks" he smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead then they preceded hand in hand down the stairs to go look for Chuckie.

* * *

Angelica was bored watching Sean and his football buddies do keg stands, Sean could barely stand on his two feet right now, why the hell would he want to get even more drunk. And she was thinking about what Chuckie had said, of course she didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to give up her life that she'd work so hard to build and she wanted to keep him too, maybe she was selfish but she knew he wasn't joking when he said those things, she was going to have to make a decision soon. All her thoughts were postponed when Justin came over to her carrying a very drunk Susie.

"I've been looking all over for you" he said gasping for breath.

"What the hell happened to her" she asked checking on Susie to see if she was still breathing.

"Natalie and that bitch Savannah, they got her to play this drinking game and she drank way too much" he said "We have to get her out of here" he said.

"I didn't drive I road with one of Sean's friends" said Angelica looking over at Sean and said friend who were still drinking.

"I didn't drive either," he said looking around as he noticed Chuckie sitting on the steps, he walked over to him still carrying Susie and Angelica followed. "Chuckie we need your help we have to get Susie out of here, did you drive." he asked

"Yeah, but I brought some people here" Angelica glared at him as she thought of that stupid slut Brianna.

Tommy and Lil came over to him at that precise moment. "Whoa what happened to Susie" asked Lil.

"It's a long story," said Angelica, "Look Chuckie can you give us a ride" she asked pleadingly.

"Yeah, but we'll all have to get in the jeep" said Chuckie.

"That's fine" said Tommy "Lil and I will sit in the back" Lil nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and I'll hold Susie back there too" said Justin

"Fine then it's settled let's go" said Angelica as they all left out the house and went over to Chuckie's jeep. After they all got in and Chuckie started to drive off he asked them.

* * *

"Where are we gonna take her"

"We can't take her home not like that, and we can't go to my house either my mom and dad will freak" said Angelica, "Besides I told them I was staying at Susie's tonight.

"Cover up for Sean" said Chuckie accusingly glaring at the road in front of him, Angelica glared at him and crossed her arms.

"No I was actually going to stay at her house" with that it got eerily quiet in the car.

"I don't wanna go home either," said Lil to diffuse some of the tension.

"Its cool we can all crash at my place, my parents are out of town this weekend anyway" said Justin.

"Tommy you cool with that" asked Chuckie.

"Yeah that's fine," he said quickly

Justin gave Chuckie directions and Chuckie drove to his house as soon as he parked and Justin opened the door Susie leaned over him and threw up.

* * *

"Oh shit" said Angelica as she rushed out of the car to hold up her hair. Justin reached in his pocket and gave Tommy his house keys once Susie stopped vomiting for a moment he got her out the car and helped get her in the door, which Tommy opened.

Justin's house was nice a two story suburban home with a two car garage and a beautiful foyer.

"You guys can hang out in the living room for a moment imma take Susie to the bathroom just in case she needs it" he said,

Tommy and Lil sat on the love seat and Angelica and Chuckie sat on the big couch, after an eternity of silence Angelica got up.

"You know what, imma go check on Susie" she said. After she was gone Chuckie got up too offering no explanation as too where he was going he just disappeared.

"Wow, what a night" said Lil. Tommy nodded in agreement but something was bothering him and she could tell.

"Tommy, what's wrong" she asked turning to face him, he turned to face her as well and saw the time on the clock which read 3:30 am.

"That guy that you were with earlier it just bugs me, who the fuck was he Lil, and don't say no one important"

"Tommy look, there are certain things you don't know about me yet, when the time is right I'll tell you ok, I promise but right now I just want to go to sleep and forget about that whole incident" she said turning around on the couch leaning on him.

"Fine" he said defeated.

"But I had a great time with you" she said smiling. He smiled as well and decided that he would try and get some sleep.

* * *

Angelica was in the bathroom with Susie while Justin went to go get a t-shirt for her to wear, Angelica had given her a cup of water and was sitting on the floor next to her, Susie was starting to sober up but had vomited three times since she'd been in the house.

Justin came back in with a couple of t-shirts and a pair of shorts for Susie. "I'll leave while you help get her changed," he said as he handed the clothes to Angelica

"Justin wait" said Angelica as he started to walk out of the bathroom, he turned around and waited.

"Wassup" he asked coolly

"Why are you being so, well unlike you, what is it about Susie" she asked she knew his reputation and she'd be damned if she saw her best friend get hurt.

"I like her ok, she's not like other girls, she's smart, beautiful, and tonight even showed me that she's human," he joked a bit.

"Are you in love" she asked jokingly.

"Not yet," he said smiling, "but I know you are"

"With Sean" she snorted.

"No, Chuckie" Angelica coughed nervously.

"I saw the two of you come out that closet one day at school, I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you" said Justin.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Angelica

"Sure you don't, don't worry Pickles your secrets safe with me, just remember if you keep him on the back burner too long, one day he wont be there anymore" said Justin walking out of the bathroom, leaving Angelica to her thoughts


End file.
